Xiu-Ling
'''Xiu-Ling '''was a pre-war dipomat who served as the last acting ambassador of China to the United States of America prior to the Great War. He was a skilled diplomat able to negotiate well with the American government and was one of few known Chinese politicians to advocate for peace with the United States but wouldn't come as a result of the Great War. History Early Life and Childhood Xiu-Ling was born in 2010 in the Chinese capitol city og Beijing to an upper-class family in the city. He went on to get an education like those of the other children of China and was taught basic education and the traditional communist ideology that dictated the nation. At the age of 16, Xiu-Ling studied politics and saught to become a diplomat and representative for China to other foreign countries and focused much of his time on studying diplomacy. He graduated school at the age of 19 and ended up joining the workforce due to his rejection from Peking University so he ended up working in a factory for much of his youth but still aspired to become a diplomat. He continued to study politics and was eventually accepted into the college at age 20. There, he went right into the political field and managed to know the skills of how to become an ambassador. He became a diplomat on behalf of China eventually at the age of 42 and was first sent to be China's ambassador to the Soviet Union. Negotiating with the Soviets Sometime in 2052, Xiu-Ling was sent up north to the USSR after a series of border skirmishes between Soviet and Chinese forces finally ended two months prior. His job was to negotiate with the Soviet government and convince them to cease any military action against China and none would be directed back at them as a result. Negotiations were tough as the Soviet government at the time was under the control of an Anti-Chinese Socialist Premier but, he still managed to bring them to the negotiating table. An agreement was eventually reached and the Soviets and Chinese agreed to stop fighting each other but, it would only last a few decades before fighting would continue again. Negotiating with the Indians Following the outbreak of the Resource Wars, the Middle East, controlled and lead by the United Arab Coalition, was invaded by the European Commonwealth for control over the world's last remaining oil reserves. During the conflict, a refugee crisis had broken out in 2055 and many of the UAC's citizens found themselves without homes and scattered across the regions of Asia and Africa. One of the nations that was saught after was India which wuickly found itself in a tight spot with many of its citizens calling for an end to the refugee influx in order to preserve the country's Hindu identity and many of the Arab refugees fled up north to China. In response, Xiu-Ling was sent to New Dehli to negotiate with Indian President on how to handle the refugee situation since China was dealing with overpopulation and the last thing they needed was refugees causing a stir especailly since most of them were settled in Tibet and saw many of China's crimes in the province so while there, he tried to convince the Indian government to allow in more of the refugees and China would help send them to other nations like Indonesia and Malaysia which were both under Chinese control at the time. An agreement was eventually reached but the Indian government would have issues on how many refugees to take in as the bare minimum was 100,000 but others suggested either 10,000 or none at all and this lead to internal unrest within the Indian government and social unrest in the entire country. Xiu would remain in India until he was pulled out in 2063 after the Chinese planned to invade India and launched a full-scale invasion of the country in 2064. Category:People